<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Достучаться до небес by shanzinora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075400">Достучаться до небес</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzinora/pseuds/shanzinora'>shanzinora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Purgatory, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzinora/pseuds/shanzinora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бак не был уверен, где именно находился. Последнее, что он помнил — это то, что команда была на вызове. А теперь он здесь, в месте, которое никогда прежде не видел, окружённый людьми, которых не знал. Здесь ярко. Это всё, что он мог сказать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711870">Knocking On Heaven's Door</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsOfWeakness/pseuds/MomentsOfWeakness">MomentsOfWeakness</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке: Бак и Крис одновременно попали в чистилище до того, как познакомились в жизни. У Бака — билет обратно в мир живых, но он отдаёт его Крису, который должен умереть. Старик, увидев, что Бак сделал для Криса, решает отдать Баку свой билет в мир живых, потому что люди нуждались в таких как он. </p><p>MomentsOfWeakness, thank you for giving your permission to translate this incredible work &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бак не был уверен, где именно находился. Последнее, что он помнил, — это то, что на берегу залива произошла авария и их команда прибыла на вызов. Услышав, что в тонущей машине застрял ребёнок, Бак действовал не задумываясь: снял куртку вместе с ботинками и прыгнул в воду.</p><p>Он заплыл так глубоко, как только мог, чувствуя, как намокшая одежда тянет вниз. В месте, где затонула машина, вода помутнела от поднявшегося со дна ила. Бак едва мог видеть, тем не менее вытащил универсальный нож из-за пояса и подплыл к заднему стеклу. Разбив окно, он выдернул девочку из салона и отчаянно толкнул её к поверхности.</p><p>И теперь Бак был здесь: в месте, которое никогда раньше не видел, в окружении людей, которых не знал. Здесь светло. Это всё, что он мог сказать. Куда ни посмотри — яркий свет, заливающий всё вокруг. Что касается людей, то они словно принадлежали ко всем слоям общества: молодые и старые, кто-то ходил в костюмах, а кто-то в оборванной одежде с босыми ногами. Они перемещались в свету, двигаясь в одном направлении. Бак посмотрел туда, куда все направлялись, и вдалеке увидел двое врат, возвышающихся посреди яркости.</p><p>Почувствовав что-то в руке, Бак поднёс её ближе к лицу и сощурился, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд. Оказалось, он держал лист бумаги, на котором красивым почерком была выведена надпись золотыми буквами: «Возвращайся назад».</p><p>Оглянувшись вокруг ещё раз, Бак заметил, что каждый в руке держал лист бумаги.</p><p>— Что это значит? — вслух спросил он.</p><p>— Это значит, что твоё время ещё не пришло.</p><p>Бак вздрогнул и обернулся в сторону говорившего. С тех пор как он открыл глаза в этом месте, это был первый голос, который он услышал.</p><p>Он не мог сказать, как этот человек — существо — выглядел. Складывалось ощущение, будто каждый раз, когда Бак пытался сфокусировать взгляд на лице, оно шло рябью и менялось. В одну секунду он был уверен, что перед ним стоит женщина, в другую — мужчина. То кто-то пожилой, то молодой.</p><p>— Моё время? — спросил Бак, бросив попытки внимательнее рассмотреть существо.</p><p>— Твоё время на земле, — послышался ответ от существа, и оно указало на что-то похожее на зеркало, возникшее рядом с ними.</p><p>Когда Бак присмотрелся, оказалось, что это действительно зеркало в полный рост, обрамлённое красивой золотой оправой. Бак наклонился вперёд, чтобы в него заглянуть, но быстро отшатнулся от увиденного.</p><p>Он смотрел на себя, лежащего на берегу залива и окружённого командой. Чимни давил на его грудную клетку, а Ген сидела рядом — держа в руках электроды дефибриллятора — и ждала. Возле головы на коленях стоял Бобби, его губы шевелились, но Бак ничего не слышал. Казалось, все они двигались как при замедленной съёмке.</p><p>Бак наблюдал, как Чим медленно-медленно надавил ему на грудь ещё один, два, три раза, прежде чем опустить руки. Смотрел, как Ген медленно-медленно приложила электроды к груди, тело оторвалось от земли, а спина изогнулась дугой, пока электричество пыталось запустить его сердце. Вскоре тело опустилось обратно на землю, и Бак видел, как руки Чима снова потянулись к его груди. Бак смотрел внимательно, поэтому заметил влагу в его глазах, пока тот нажимал и нажимал. Медленно-медленно.</p><p>— Чим, — прошептал Бак, а потом снова взглянул на существо.</p><p>— Они тебя спасут, — сказали устами существа несколько голосов. Все они прозвучали тихо, перекликаясь между собой. — Твоё время ещё не пришло. Тебе пора идти. — Существо указало в направление врат, а после исчезло, словно его не существовало вовсе.</p><p>Бак должен вернуться. Должен вернуться к своей команде. Стоило ему присоединиться к толпе, идущей к вратам, Бак побежал.</p><p>Он не спускал с врат взгляда во время бега. Над одними висела надпись: «Возвращайся назад», выгравированная тем же красивым почерком, что и на билете. Над другими было написано: «Иди вперёд». Бак был уверен, что правильно понял их назначение, а также то, что не хотел к ним приближаться.</p><p>Однако он не мог приблизиться к нужным вратам из-за очереди, где все выстроились в одну линию и проходили по одному. Бак заметил, что цепочка из людей, в которой стоял он, была намного меньше другой. Видимо, не все могли обмануть смерть.</p><p>В ожидании своего череда Бак оглядывался вокруг и смотрел за тем, как вокруг слонялись люди. Он наблюдал за ними словно загипнотизированный, желая узнать их истории: как они умерли и как жили. Что привело их сюда и что они оставили после себя?</p><p>Пока он оглядывался, кое-что привлекло его внимание. Щёлкающий звук, который отличался от остальных приглушённых шумов. Бак закрутил головой, стараясь вычленить источник звука, и в конечном счёте увидел маленького мальчика на расстоянии ста футов. Тот стоял, опираясь на костыли, перед зеркалом, очень похожим на то, в котором Бак увидел собственную почти-что-смерть.</p><p>К сожалению, он не был здесь единственным ребёнком. Толпа слоняющихся людей казалась бесконечной, среди которых находились и маленькие дети. Большинство из них бродили в одиночестве, но некоторых за руки держали другие люди, вероятнее всего, родители.</p><p>Мальчик, который привлёк внимание Бака, продолжал стоять перед персональным зеркалом, наблюдая за тем, что происходит внутри. Бака что-то потянуло в его сторону: чувство в груди, из-за которого отчаянно хотелось подойти к нему и помочь. Ещё одна минута пребывания здесь не повредит, подумал он. У него был билет… он знал, что отправится домой.</p><p>Бак покинул свою очередь и медленно пошёл в сторону мальчика, который всё ещё смотрел в зеркало. Тот не заметил приближения, слишком сосредоточившись на том, что происходило внутри. Бак заглянул через его плечо в зеркало и увидел операционную.</p><p>В видении тот же самый мальчик лежал на столе, окружённый докторами и медсёстрами. Бак нашёл взглядом мониторы, которые отслеживали его пульс и давление. Судя по всему, у него началась тахикардия.</p><p>— Папочка очень сильно расстроится, — произнёс маленький мальчик тихим, дрожащим голосом, отчего у Бака болезненно сжалось сердце.</p><p>Бак посмотрел на его руки, которыми тот сжимал костыли, и в одной из них увидел мятую бумажку. На ней были заметны слова: «Иди впе…»</p><p>Доктора его не спасут. Мальчик не вернётся домой.</p><p>Бак опустился рядом с ним на колени, положил ладонь на маленькое плечо, и мальчик наконец-то обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он выглядел таким грустным и беззащитным.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы папочка расстраивался, — прошептал он.</p><p>Бак подумал о команде, которая сейчас боролась за его жизнь на берегу залива. О девочке, которую пытался спасти, — ему стало интересно, стояла ли она сейчас в одной из очередей, или же он добрался до неё вовремя. Бак подумал о сестре, которую любил всем сердцем, но с которой не разговаривал два года. Он вспомнил о родителях, с которыми общался на прошлой неделе, и том, как голос его матери звучал разочарованно, когда она спросила, продолжает ли Бак «играть в супергероя». Они никогда не понимали — не знали, — почему он выбрал такую жизнь, а не ту, где, по их мнению, у него был большой потенциал.</p><p>Спасать жизни — это его предназначение. Бак никогда не чувствовал себя полноценным, пока не стал пожарным. Он лишь надеялся, что спас сегодня одну жизнь… И, возможно, сможет сделать это во второй раз.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он мальчика.</p><p>— Кристофер, — всхлипнув, ответил тот.</p><p>Бак улыбнулся и стёр мокрые дорожки от слёз под очками Кристофера.</p><p>— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы твой папа грустил, Кристофер, — произнёс он.</p><p>Протянув дрожащую руку, Бак вытянул билет из пальцев Кристофера. Сложив пополам, он убрал его в карман штанов, а затем протянул мальчику свой билет. Слова «Возвращайся назад» на мгновение сверкнули ярким золотом прежде, чем он сжал пальцы мальчика на бумажке.</p><p>Бак подумал, что, может быть, нет ничего плохо в том, что ему не придётся возвращаться. Он чувствовал, что поступает правильно, отправляя мальчика домой. Отправляя его обратно к отцу. Бак прожил достаточно. В своей жизни он принимал решения как хорошие, так и плохие. Делал как невероятно глупые поступки, так же и мудрые.</p><p>Бак будет рад умереть, зная, что последнее, что он сделал в своей жизни, — спас две маленькие жизни, которые, в противном случае, были бы обречены. Ему было этого достаточно.</p><p>Кристофер растерянно прожигал взглядом билет несколько мгновений, а потом его озарило пониманием — он улыбнулся так широко и ярко, что у Бака вновь кольнуло сердце. Он обнял Бака за шею — костыли лязгнули у него за спиной — и засмеялся. Это был звук чистой радости, который заставил Бака обрадоваться тому, что именно этот смех станет последним, что он когда-либо услышит.</p><p>— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Кристофер.</p><p>Затем он отвернулся от Бака и зеркала и поспешил к более короткой очереди, двигаясь так быстро, насколько ему позволяли ноги. Взрослая женщина заметила его и улыбнулась, отступив немного назад, чтобы он смог занять место перед ней. Кристофер посмотрел в сторону Бака последний раз, помахал рукой, а затем повернулся к вратам, которые вернут его обратно к жизни, обратно к отцу.</p><p>Бак вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони и тяжело вздохнул. Он медленно поднялся на ноги и оцепенело побрёл к концу длинной очереди. Заняв место, Бак достал из кармана форменных штанов билет мальчика дрожащей рукой и развернул его, чтобы посмотреть на золотые буквы. Иди вперёд.</p><p>Всё в порядке, подумал Бак. Двадцать шесть лет, может быть, и не такой долгий срок, но этого достаточно. Этого было достаточно.</p><p>Очередь двигалась медленно, поэтому Бак коротал время, думая о Чиме и Ген, которые будут винить себя в его смерти из-за того, что не смогли реанимировать. Бобби непременно назовёт Бака глупым ребёнком, но потом остаток жизни будет мучить себя вопросами о том, могли ли они его спасти. Бак знал, что родители будут сердиться на него за то, что он выбрал путь пожарного. Ему было интересно, узнает ли Мэдди о том, что произошло. У родителей не было её контактов, так как она поделилась своим адресом только с ним после того, как сообщила о своём переезде.</p><p>Бак старался думать о хороших вещах, которые он совершил в своей жизни, но вспомнить мог только последние десять месяцев. До этого его жизнь была практически бессмысленной.</p><p>Бак уже практически дошёл до начала очереди — перед ним стояло всего несколько человек — и отчаянно пытался не думать, что находится по другую сторону. Внезапно в него кто-то врезался, отчего Бак едва не упал. Это был мужчина, который бродил около очередей, споткнулся — Бак моментально подумал, как странно то, что в загробной жизни всё ещё можно споткнуться, — и чуть не сбил его с ног.</p><p>— Прости, сынок, извини меня, в последнее время равновесие меня подводит, — произнёс мужчина, когда Бак поймал равновесие. Желая помочь Баку выпрямиться, мужчина потянул его за одежду, а потом провёл старыми, морщинистыми руками от плеч вниз по рукам. — Ты в порядке, сынок? Я же тебя не ушиб?</p><p>Бак тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой, похлопав пожилого мужчину по плечу. Он был маленьким, едва доставал Баку до груди, со сгорбленной от старости спиной. Глаза у него были тёмными, но в то же время яркими, и Бак подумал, что за ними скрывается миллион историй.</p><p>— Я в порядке, сэр. А вы?</p><p>Мужчина улыбнулся и выпрямился настолько, насколько мог.</p><p>— Полагаю, я в порядке, насколько это возможно, — подмигнул он. — Не возражаешь, если я к тебе присоединюсь?</p><p>Бак покачал головой и движением руки предложил ему занять место рядом с собой в очереди. Мужчина принял предложение и положил ладонь на локоть Бака, тяжело на него опираясь. Бак улыбнулся и придержал его, радуясь телесному контакту перед концом существования.</p><p>Последние несколько футов они преодолели в тишине, а затем наступил их черед.</p><p>Бак хотел было помочь старику пройти через врата, но тот отмахнулся от него.</p><p>— Дай старику ещё одну минуту.</p><p>Бак вздохнул и отошёл от него, повернувшись лицом к вратам, за которыми наступит конец. Сначала было страшно, но потом Бак закрыл глаза, отчего его окутало спокойствием, и сделал последний шаг вперёд.</p><p>Бак будто упёрся в стену и не мог двигаться дальше.</p><p>Открыв глаза, он уставился на врата. Перед ним была лишь яркость, как и везде, с тех самых пор, как он сюда попал. Бак не прошёл. Он посмотрел на створки врат по бокам, а после взглянул на старика, который движением руки сказал попробовать ещё раз.</p><p>Бак снова попытался пройти вперёд, но, как и до этого, ничего не вышло.</p><p>Он поднял руку и почувствовал… ничего. Просто ничего. Ни стены, ни барьера, там ничего не было, но Бак не мог пробиться вперёд.</p><p>— Что происходит? — спросил Бак. Он был в замешательстве, и теперь спокойствие исчезло, сменившись пульсирующим страхом. Он сделал что-то не то, когда отдал Кристоферу свой билет? Он застрянет здесь навсегда?</p><p>— Ты используешь не те врата.</p><p>Бак вздрогнул, услышав позади себя голос, и обернулся. Существо стояло у него за спиной и указывало рукой в противоположную сторону.</p><p>— Нет, — отчаянно закачал головой Бак, а потом завертел головой по сторонам в надежде найти мальчика. — Я отдал Кристоферу свой билет. Он прошёл, он должен был.</p><p>— Он прошёл, — послышался мягкий ответ существа. — Но ты всё ещё используешь не те врата.</p><p>Существо указало на билет Бака в руке, и он непонимающе опустил взгляд. «Возвращайся назад», — гласил билет яркими золотыми буквами.</p><p>— Я не… Я не понимаю. Вы?.. — Бак посмотрел на существо, которое только покачало головой и кивнуло в сторону врат с надписью: «Иди вперёд».</p><p>Бак посмотрел туда вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как знакомый старик, прихрамывая на одну ногу, приблизился к вратам, ослепляющим светом, через которые так и не смог переступить Бак.</p><p>— Я видел, что ты сделал для того мальчика, — помахал он Баку билетом, на середине которого виднелся изгиб там, где его сложили пополам. — Рано или поздно я бы всё равно его получил. Мне кажется, тебе ещё рано откладывать эту униформу, сынок. Так что иди и спаси ещё несколько жизней прежде, чем вернёшься сюда, хорошо?</p><p>До того, как Бак смог пошевелиться — чтобы остановить или поблагодарить, — его не стало. Бак простоял так ещё некоторое время, наблюдая за тем, как больше и больше людей пересекали черту, приближаясь к тому, что их ждало впереди. На его плечо опустилась рука. Она ощущалась как солнце, как каменная гора, дающая точку опоры.</p><p>Существо развернуло Бака в сторону других врат, указав ещё раз на билет в его руке.</p><p>— Твоё время ещё не пришло, — повторило существо ранее сказанные слова.</p><p>Медленно-медленно Бак побрёл в сторону врат, возвращаясь к жизни… возвращаясь домой.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>День выдался ужасным. Эдди чертовски устал. Началось всё с того, что им пришлось пробираться вверх-вниз по наклонившемуся и рушившемуся зданию, где не удалось спасти парня — которого они нашли в ужасном состоянии, — а потом беспокоились, что не найдут Ген в завалах. Помимо всего этого, его терзал постоянный ноющий страх, что с Кристофером что-то произошло, а Эдди об этом даже не знал.</p><p>Во время поездки в машине Бака у него сложилось впечатление, будто в этот день он постарел лет на сто. Эдди изо всех сил старался не засыпать, указывая Баку путь до школы Криса. Слава богу, что были такие люди, как Бак.</p><p>Мало того, что тот практически весь день пытался убедить его в том, что Крис в безопасности, так ещё сказал, окинув Эдди внимательным взглядом в пожарном департаменте, что ему категорически нельзя садиться за руль.</p><p>— Я не позволю тебе ехать за ребёнком, когда ты сам еле на ногах держишься. Последнее, что мне нужно, это вытаскивать твою задницу из грузовика, когда ты врежешься в дерево. Не думаю, что смогу после всего поднять челюсти жизни*, чувак.</p><p>— Ты тоже устал, Бак, — слабо запротестовал Эдди. — Ты провёл рядом со мной весь день.</p><p>По правде говоря, Эдди не хотел садиться за руль, но ещё сильнее он не хотел возвращаться домой в одиночестве. После такого дня последнее, что ему было нужно, — это уложить Криса в постель, а потом остаток ночи пролежать в темноте, глядя в потолок.</p><p>Эдди не думал о том, чтобы переспать с Баком. Хорошо, это ложь, за эту неделю он уже много раз думал о том, чтобы переспать с Баком. Тот был ходячим сексом на двух искушающе длинных ногах. Но сегодня — это не то, что ему было нужно. Сегодня он просто… Хотел чего-то отличного от темноты и одиночества.</p><p>— Да, я устал, — согласился Бак. — Но и не мне нужно было сегодня утром заботиться о ребёнке. Или придётся заботиться о нём вечером. Или завтрашним утром, когда я проснусь. Так что самое малое, что я могу сделать, это отвезти тебя к Кристоферу. Позволь мне хоть чем-то помочь, Эдди. Хорошо?</p><p>Эдди улыбнулся, сдавшись. Разве он мог поступить иначе, когда Бак обезоруживал своим искренним взглядом голубых глаз и очаровательной улыбкой. Если бы Эдди не чувствовал эту чёртову усталость, то, не удержавшись, поцеловал бы его.</p><p>Разрываясь между мыслями о сыне и тем, как сильно ему хотелось поцеловать своего нового друга и напарника, Эдди не заметил, как они проехали два квартала до школы, где директор Брандт любезно согласился посидеть с Кристофером.</p><p>Когда Бак остановил джип перед школой, Эдди сорвался с места. Кристофер его ждал, а остальное неважно: ни пробирающая до костей усталость и ноющая боль в плечах, ни то, как мышцы на ногах вспыхнули огнём, когда Эдди опустился на колени перед сыном.</p><p>Ничто не имело значения, кроме Кристофера в его руках.</p><p>Несколько раз поблагодарив директора Брандта, Эдди направился к тому месту, где остался ждать Бак, держа в руках знакомую тяжесть уставшего ребёнка, а ещё рюкзак и костыли. Заметив, что они вышли из школы, Бак выскочил из машины, поспешно обогнул её и открыл заднюю дверь, где они с Эдди закрепили автокресло Кристофера. Бак забрал у Эдди костыли и рюкзак, чтобы ему было легче усадить и пристегнуть сына.</p><p>— Привет, приятель, меня зовут Бак. Я работаю с твоим папой. Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться.</p><p>Крис устало махнул рукой, продолжая держаться за отца. Эдди подумал, что они могут познакомиться должным образом в другое время, потому что сейчас все сильно устали после напряжённого дня, но как только Эдди отодвинулся от сына и тот хорошенько разглядел Бака, он сделал кое-что неожиданное — рассмеялся.</p><p>Это был звук чистой радости. У Эдди приятно кольнуло сердце, хотя смех и привёл его в замешательство.</p><p>— Я тебя знаю! — сказал Крис, протянув руку в сторону Бака.</p><p>Бак потянулся к нему в ответ и взял его ладошку в свою, бережно держа.</p><p>— Твой, эм… твой папа говорил обо мне? — спросил он.</p><p>Эдди улыбнулся осторожному оптимизму в его голосе. Тон был таким же, как и на прошлой неделе, когда Эдди сказал ему, насколько он был крут, решившись последовать за ним в машину скорой помощи. Тогда его мягкий, тихий ответ «Я?» согрел сердце Эдди и не оставил от испытываемого ранее в его компании чувства беспокойства и следа.</p><p>— Он рассказывал обо всех вас, — ответил Крис. Его глаза горели, а на лице сияла широкая улыбка. — Но я не так о тебе узнал.</p><p>Бак немного растерялся и взглянул на Эдди, словно пытаясь понять, что происходит.</p><p>— Я… я не думаю, что… В смысле…</p><p>— Хорошо, молодой человек, — вмешался Эдди, спасая Бака. Семилетние дети ведут себя странно, особенно когда устанут. Крис, наверное, играл в игру, а Бак этого не понял. Эдди осторожно вытащил руку Кристофера из хватки Бака и приложил её к груди. — Поехали домой, хорошо? День был длинным.</p><p>— Бак поедет с нами? — спросил Крис, продолжая пристально разглядывать Бака, стоявшего за спиной Эдди. Тот всё ещё выглядел смущённым, но отчаянно пытался не испортить первое знакомство с его ребёнком.</p><p>Двигатель продолжал работать. Эдди подтолкнул Бака, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и кивнул в сторону водительского сиденья. Бак смутился и обежал машину, а в это время Эдди ещё раз проверил ремень безопасности Кристофера.</p><p>— Конечно, он поедет с нами, приятель. Мы едем на его машине, не так ли?</p><p>Крис снова рассмеялся и взволнованно хлопнул в ладоши. Но вскоре удобно устроился на сиденье и быстро заморгал, что указывало на сильную усталость.</p><p>Дорога до дома была короткой, и все они изо всех сил старались не уснуть в пути. Бак справлялся лучше всех, слава богу, упрямо не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Он словно боялся, что если моргнёт, то больше не сможет открыть глаза.</p><p>Уже возле дома Эдди взял на руки почти уснувшего Кристофера, а Бак снова подхватил костыли и рюкзак. Прежде чем Эдди успел пройти по коридору, чтобы отнести Криса в постель, тот внезапно проснулся и потянулся к Баку, как сделал это в машине.</p><p>Бак осторожно поставил вещи Кристофера возле двери и подошёл к ним, вновь взяв руку Криса в свою.</p><p>— Ты можешь остаться? — спросил Кристофер, держась за ладонь Бака так, будто это был спасательный круг.</p><p>— Я, эм… Мне кажется, ты идёшь спать, приятель, — произнёс Бак виноватым тоном, словно не хотел говорить «нет». Кристофер уже вил из него верёвки.</p><p>— До завтра, — попросил Крис.</p><p>Он завозился в руках Эдди, пока не развернулся лицом к Баку и не притянул его за руку ближе. Тот сократил расстояние, подойдя совсем близко, так что Эдди почувствовал жар, исходящий от тела Бака своим плечом и боком.</p><p>Крис протянул вторую руку и дотронулся до щеки Бака, как делал с Эдди, когда был уставшим или счастливым, и это заставило Эдди улыбнуться. Очевидно, Кристофер почувствовал какую-то связь с Баком. Эдди думал, что это должно показаться немного странным, но всё же был рад. Крис и Бак заслуживали больше людей в своей жизни, которые заботились бы о них.</p><p>— Я не знаю, Кристофер.</p><p>Бак перевёл взгляд с Кристофера на Эдди, явно терзаясь от того, что ответить. Эдди просто кивнул и беззвучно сказал: «Как хочешь». Он хотел, чтобы Бак остался. Хотел компании, а ещё чтобы его ребёнок был счастлив, но не собирался давить. Эдди не мог заставить Бака быть с ними.</p><p>Но, конечно же, Бак улыбнулся — широко и ярко — и сжал руку Криса своей.</p><p>— Хорошо, приятель, я останусь до завтра. Я могу испечь блинчики! — Он снова нервно взглянул на Эдди, будто тот мог не одобрить эту идею. — Обожаю печь блинчики.</p><p>— Ура! — воскликнул Крис и сильнее заёрзал в руках Эдди.</p><p>Эдди рассмеялся и несколько раз невысоко подкинул в руках сына, чтобы взять его поудобнее, а затем направился дальше по коридору.</p><p>— Пожелай Баку спокойной ночи.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Бак! — как и в первый раз, громко воскликнул Крис, но Эдди всё равно услышал смех Бака, пока нёс сына в комнату.</p><p>Пока Эдди помогал Кристоферу почистить зубы и переодеться, волнение сына быстро сменилось истощением. Эдди решил, что отправит директору Брандту подарочную корзину или что-нибудь в этом роде, чтобы поблагодарить его за то, что он остался в школе допоздна и совершил набег на кафетерий, чтобы накормить Криса. Эдди бы просто расплакался, если бы ему пришлось сейчас готовить ужин.</p><p>Когда Эдди наконец натянул одеяло Крису до подбородка, то был уверен, что в ту же секунду отключится сам. Одна его часть хотела свернуться калачиком на кровати сына и больше не двигаться до завтрашнего утра. Но у него появилась компания, которую не хотелось игнорировать. Эдди быстро поцеловал сына, сказав: «Я тебя люблю». И уже практически вышел из комнаты, когда услышал слова Криса:</p><p>— Это он, пап.</p><p>Эдди обернулся. Несмотря на то, Кристофер лежал в постели и боролся с сонливостью, его губы были изогнуты в улыбке.</p><p>— Кто, малыш? О чём ты говоришь?</p><p>— Тот мужчина… из яркого места. Это был Бак. Помнишь? Я рассказывал тебе, что он был одет в форму пожарного, а над глазом было красное пятнышко. Это Бак. Я нашёл его. Знал, что найду.</p><p>Эдди показалось, будто земля под ногами снова дрожит, но он знал, что на этот раз это были не подземные толчки.</p><p>Крис не говорил о ярком месте месяцами. Эдди даже подумал, что Крис знает, как сильно его это расстраивает. Ему не нравилось вспоминать тот день, когда он чуть не потерял сына.</p><p>Сердце Криса не билось в течение практически пяти минут, после того как у него проявилась плохая реакция на анестезию во время операции около полугода назад. Врачи смогли вернуть его к жизни, но Эдди никогда не забудет, как близок он был к тому, чтобы потерять единственное хорошее, что когда-либо было в его жизни.</p><p>После пробуждения в больнице Крис начал говорить о ярком месте. Ему было трудно описать что-либо, кроме того, что повсюду было… просто ярко. Иногда, когда он говорил об этом, и до того, как обеспокоенность Эдди заставляла его остановиться, он вспоминал врата, иногда двое врат, иногда зеркало или других людей.</p><p>Но Крис всегда помнил одного человека. Мужчину в пожарной форме с голубыми глазами и кудрявыми светлыми волосами и красным пятнышком над глазом.</p><p>Как у Бака.</p><p>Описания Крисом человека, который отдал ему другой билет — «Тот, который позволил мне вернуться к тебе, пап», — никогда не менялись, не путались или противоречили. Крис всегда повторял одно и то же.</p><p>Из-за католического воспитания Эдди хотелось поверить в то, что его сын увидел рай во время клинической смерти. Или, возможно, это было чистилище — место ожидания, после которого попадаешь на небеса. Вот только Эдди не уверен, что до сих пор верил в рай, ад, или даже Бога. За всю жизнь он столкнулся со множеством плохих вещей, чтобы верить в Бога, который ничего не делал и просто позволил им случиться.</p><p>Тем не менее Эдди не мог не благодарить Бога за то, что Крис к нему вернулся. Несмотря на то, что Эдди отдалился от веры, воспитание в семье верующих давало о себе знать. Потому что где-то очень глубоко в душе он верил — если Эдди вообще допускал, что всё, о чём говорил Крис реально, — что сын видел ангела, умирая на операционном столе. Человека в форме пожарного, который отправил его обратно. Человека, который явно выглядел так же, как Бак.</p><p>— Это он, папа. Я знаю это.</p><p>Крис говорил так уверенно. Абсолютно непоколебимо, как и всегда. Эдди не знал, что на это ответить.</p><p>— Спи, Кристофер. Я люблю тебя. Очень сильно.</p><p>Крис потянулся, чтобы последний раз обнять Эдди, затем удобно устроился в постели и вздохнул, продолжая улыбаться.</p><p>— Я тоже люблю тебя, пап.</p><p>Эдди вышел из комнаты Кристофера, чувствуя себя немного ошеломлённым. День казался бесконечным, и Эдди просто хотелось лечь спать, но как можно было заснуть после откровения, которое обрушил на него сын? Как можно было заснуть, когда человек в гостиной мог оказаться тем же человеком, который спас жизнь Крису?</p><p>Прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери в коридоре, Эдди глубоко вздохнул. Было не похоже, чтобы Бак знал Кристофера. На его лице не проскользнуло никакого узнавания, когда Эдди показал ему фотографию Кристофера в пожарной машине несколько часов назад. К тому же Бак выглядел искренне удивлённым, когда возле школы Кристофер заявил, что знает его.</p><p>Возможно, ничто из этого никогда не было реальным, а у Кристофера просто взыграла детская фантазия. Или, может быть, всё было по-настоящему и Бак спас ему жизнь полгода назад, даже не подозревая об этом. Эдди сделал последний глубокий вдох и отправился в гостиную. Если он продолжит стоять в коридоре, избегая Бака, толка не будет.</p><p>Оставив обувь возле двери, Бак растянулся на диване: в подлокотник с одной стороны упирались его ноги, с другой — голова, согнутая под неудобным углом. Этот парень был слишком высоким.</p><p>— На этом диване чертовски неудобно спать. Не хочешь лечь со мной? — спросил Эдди. Бак вздрогнул, услышав его голос.</p><p>Его предложение прозвучало достаточно обыденно? Не было ли странным, что он это предложил? Солдаты в его отряде, мужчины и женщины, нередко спали вместе после долгого дня, делясь койками, или засыпали в положении, которое его приятель Спенс называл не иначе как «куча мала». Однако его дом — не зона боевых действий, где все отчаянно пытались сохранить свою человечность, а сам Эдди едва знал Бака. Казалось, что они проработали вместе вечность, хотя прошла всего неделя.</p><p>— Чувак, любой день, когда мне не нужно теснить своё тело на диване, — хороший день, так что веди. — Бак вскочил на ноги с чересчур большим энтузиазмом. Если то, как его качнуло в сторону, можно было принять как показатель.</p><p>— Ты голоден? — задал вопрос Эдди, потому что мама учила его быть гостеприимным хозяином. В холодильнике было что-то, что он мог разогреть в микроволновке, если нужно. Может быть. Абуэла всегда отправляла его домой с остатками еды.</p><p>— Так устал, что не голоден. Пожалуйста, покажи кровать.</p><p>Эдди рассмеялся и повёл Бака в свою спальню. Она казалась… пустой. Их семья недавно переехала в этот дом, последняя коробка была распакована всего несколько недель назад, но всё же. Эдди знал: выглядело это всё немного жалко. Он вложил много сил, чтобы Кристофер чувствовал себя в своей комнате как дома. В конце концов, именно он решил сменить их место жительства и образ жизни. Самое меньшее, что Эдди мог сделать, — это убедиться, что у Криса есть всё, что ему нужно.</p><p>Бак этого не заметил или, по крайней мере, не стал комментировать. Он просто с благодарностью взял спортивные штаны, которое ему протянул Эдди, и начал раздеваться. Пожарная часть была очень похожа на армию, когда дело доходило до скромности. Зачем тратить время, беспокоясь о глазеющих на тебя людях, когда твоя единственная забота — это побыстрее снять с себя мокрую, грязную, пыльную или испачканную во всяких нечистотах форму?</p><p>Они переодевались друг у друга на глазах пару раз за последнюю неделю, и этот раз ничем не отличался. Нет, на самом деле, Эдди напомнил своему телу — которое внезапно решило, что не так уж сильно оно и устало, — что этот раз ничем не отличается от других. Вот только он себя обманывал.</p><p>Бак стоял голым в его спальне, переодеваясь в его одежду, и готовился спать в его постели. И Бак был чертовски красив: стройное длинное тело, бледная кожа, отмеченная тёмными чернилами татуировок.</p><p>— Думаю, у меня есть запасная зубная щётка в шкафчике, пойду посмотрю!</p><p>Эдди схватил пижамные штаны с остальными принадлежностями и чуть ли не рванул в ванную.</p><p>Сейчас было совершенно неподходящее время. Сейчас время было максимально далёким от подходящего. У них обоих болели мышцы, они были истощены и травмированы. Его ребёнок только что сказал ему, что таинственный предполагаемый ангел, который спас ему жизнь в месте, которое могло оказаться чистилищем, на самом деле его новый друг и напарник по работе, в которого он определенно не был по-глупому влюблён.</p><p>Сейчас — совершенно неподходящее время.</p><p>Воспоминания о разговоре, который у них ранее состоялся с Крисом, помогли успокоить часть тела, которая заинтересовалась присутствием Бака в его спальне.</p><p>Точно.</p><p>Бак, по-видимому, был ангелом. А если не ангелом, то человеком, который с готовностью пожертвовал собой, чтобы Эдди не пришлось терять своего сына.</p><p>«Он тоже не хотел, чтобы ты грустил».</p><p>Вот что сказал Кристофер о человеке, которого встретил в ярком месте. И да, это очень напоминало Бака, хорошо? Напряжение от первого знакомства прошло довольно быстро, и Эдди прекрасно представлял, каким заботливым, самоотверженным человеком был его напарник. Парень, который был готов умереть вместе с Эдди, просто чтобы спасти жизнь незнакомца, очень походил на парня, который обменял свой билет обратно в мир живых, чтобы спасти ребёнка.</p><p>В ванной Эдди быстро переоделся и почистил зубы. Закончив, он достал запасную зубную щётку из шкафчика и только после этого осторожно вернулся в спальню. Бак сидел на кровати в одних только спортивных штанах с низко опущенной головой, словно уже спал в таком положении. Однако, когда Эдди слегка постучал костяшками пальцев по дверной раме, он поднял голову и растянул губы в мягкой, сонной улыбке, от которой у Эдди заныло сердце.</p><p>Он бросил зубную щётку Баку, который дёрнулся, чтобы поймать её, но в итоге замешкался, и та упала на пол.</p><p>— Чувак, я так рад, что завтра нам никуда не нужно идти. Я был бы бесполезен.</p><p>— Не думаю, что ты когда-либо был бесполезен, Бак. — Эдди подошёл к кровати и согнал Бака с места — Эдди будет спать на стороне, ближней к двери, большое спасибо, — подобрал зубную щётку с пола и вложил её Баку в руку, когда тот встал.</p><p>Бак наклонил голову и потёр шею — нервный тик, который Эдди замечал до этого несколько раз.</p><p>— Ты понятия не имеешь, каким я был раньше, — тихо признался он, словно не хотел, чтобы Эдди его услышал.</p><p>— Сделать плохой выбор и быть бесполезным — это совершенно разные вещи, Бак. Иди чистить зубы. — Эдди предпочёл не комментировать выступивший румянец Бака, когда тот поспешно скрылся в ванной.</p><p>Через несколько минут Бак вернулся в комнату, выключил свет и вслепую упал на свободную сторону кровати. (Эдди сам виноват, что ему в конечном итоге заехали локтем по рёбрам, потому что раз в жизни он мог перетерпеть и лечь спать у окна.)</p><p>Некоторое время они лежали молча, в комнате слышалось лишь их тихое дыхание. Бак ёрзал в кровати, не находя удобного положения. Но Эдди знал, что тот старался двигаться как можно меньше, чтобы случайно не потревожить.</p><p>Сейчас самое подходящее время, подумал Эдди. Он не сможет заснуть, прокручивая в голове мысли о том, что из себя представляло яркое место и что там произошло.</p><p>— Эй, Бак?</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Ты… ты знаешь что-нибудь о ярком месте?</p><p>— Ярком месте? Это какой-то клуб или что? Ты не очень похож на человека, который любит ходить по клубам.</p><p>Эдди хмыкнул и повернулся лицом к Баку.</p><p>— Я и не хожу.</p><p>Может быть, Крис ошибался насчёт яркого места. Может быть, это был просто сон, вызванный травмой клинической смерти. Или, может быть, Бак не помнил. Люди часто переживали клиническую смерть — они почти ежедневно сталкивались с подобными случаями на работе, — и Эдди никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то описывал это так, как Крис. Возможно, люди, которые попадали в яркое место и не должны были его помнить.</p><p>— Я могу задать тебе странный вопрос?</p><p>— Спрашивай.</p><p>— Ты однажды чуть не умер. Я прав?</p><p>— О, эм… да. — Бак наконец повернулся лицом к Эдди. Теперь они лежали очень близко друг к другу в темноте, и Эдди сопротивлялся желанию приблизиться. — Несколько месяцев назад. Почему ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>— В какой… день? Ты помнишь, в какой день это произошло?</p><p>Это было странно. Кто вообще задавал подобные вопросы? Бак подумает, что он странный, а потом уйдёт. И Эдди останется совсем один, чего он категорически не хотел.</p><p>— Да, это произошло четырнадцатого марта, — легко ответил Бак, как будто это не имело большого значения. — Я запомнил, потому что Бобби накричал на меня, так как прошёл ровно месяц после случая, когда я чуть не умер. Это случилось на нашем первом свидании с Эбби, в День святого Валентина. Бобби тогда сказал, что мне больше не позволено висеть на грани жизни и смерти. Сказал, что каждый получает один шанс на выживание, а я свой давно использовал.</p><p>Бак одарил его в темноте дерзкой улыбкой — Эдди смог её разглядеть в тусклом свете, льющимся из окна, — но смеяться не хотелось. Эдди не был уверен, что чувствует прямо сейчас. Четырнадцатое марта — дата последней операции Кристофера. День, когда он почти…</p><p>— Ты знал, что Кристофер однажды чуть не умер? — выпалил Эдди.</p><p>— Что? Эдди, ты, должно быть, очень испугался. Теперь он в порядке, да? Когда это произошло?</p><p>От искреннего беспокойства в голосе Бака сердце Эдди болезненно сжалось. Бак познакомился с его сыном меньше часа назад, как он мог так сильно о нём беспокоиться? Другие люди вели себя по-другому. Другие люди не держат свою душу распахнутой настежь.</p><p>Эдди не хотел отвечать Баку. Будто сказанное сделает это реальностью. Будто сказанное сделает то, что Кристофер видел в тот день настоящим, а это означало, что Бак…</p><p>Это означало, что Бак был готов отказаться от своего шанса вернуться к жизни ради ребёнка, которого он никогда раньше не встречал.</p><p>«Я не хотел, чтобы ты грустил, — сказал Крис, когда поправился достаточно, чтобы рассказать об увиденном. — Он тоже не хотел, чтобы ты грустил».</p><p>В тот день, почти потеряв Кристофера, Эдди наконец-то принял решение покинуть Техас и переехать в город на другом конце страны. Клиническая смерть Кристофера заставил Эдди понять, что им обоим нужно измениться. Именно это событие привело его в Лос-Анджелес и, в конечном счёте, в команду сто восемнадцать. Привело к Баку.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты не умер, — в темноте прошептал Эдди, уставившись в потолок. Сейчас он хотел бы находиться как можно дальше от Бака: его бездонных глаз и искреннего сердца.</p><p>— Я рад, что Кристофер не умер, — в ответ произнёс Бак. — Он отличный ребёнок, Эдди. Ты прекрасно его воспитываешь.</p><p>— Да, что ж… Мне многие помогали в процессе.</p><p>Например, родственники, которые любили его больше всего на свете. Воспитатели, которые следили за ним, потому что всецело посвящали себя работе и детям, о которых они заботились. И незнакомцы, которые были готовы бросить всё, чтобы его спасти.</p><p>Эдди закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на звуке их тихого дыхания в темноте и тепле, исходящем от Бака, который лежал так близко.</p><p>Эдди знал, что Бак не ангел. Он — обычный человек. Хороший человек, чересчур заботящийся о других, иногда даже себе во вред. Эдди нужно всего лишь быть рядом и следить за тем, чтобы ни один из них не оказался на грани смерти. Снова.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Бака появилось ощущение дежавю, но он не знал, как это было возможно. Он раньше никогда не бывал в этом месте. Иначе бы запомнил.</p><p>Яркий свет, заливающий всё пространство вокруг, должен ослеплять, но это было не так. Окружающие его люди должны были нервировать, но их медленное, почти бесцельное движение в одном направлении — это что, врата вдалеке? — казалось обыденным.</p><p>Бак вздрогнул, услышав за спиной тяжёлый вздох. Обернувшись, он увидел человека — существо — стоящего рядом с зеркалом. Оно выглядело одновременно прекрасно и устрашающе.</p><p>— Твоё время ещё не пришло, — произнесло существо лучистым голосом.</p><p>Определённо дежавю. Почему у него такое чувство, будто ему это уже говорили?</p><p>— Говорили, — хмыкнуло существо. — Много раз.</p><p>— Сколько? — спросил Бак, шагнув к зеркалу и заглянув в него. Бак не знал откуда, но там он увидит что-то важное.</p><p>— Много.</p><p>В зеркале он увидел себя, лежащего на полу ресторана. Эбби склонилась над ним, держа нож у горла. Изображение сменилось, и он увидел Чима, который делал ему искусственное дыхание на берегу залива, в то время как Ген вместе с Бобби с тревогой наблюдали за ними со стороны. Следующее изображение: Ген прижимала электроды к его груди в машине скорой помощи, а его нога на каталке напоминала раздавленную кровавую массу. После того, как его вытащили из-под пожарной машины, на пути к больнице сердце Бака остановилось. От полученного шока и потери крови внутренние органы начали отказывать.</p><p>Бак увидел Мэдди с мокрыми от слёз щеками. Она делала ему искусственное дыхание на заднем дворе Бобби и Афины, а напротив неё сидел Эдди и крепко держал его за руку. Следом за этим видением Бак увидел, как его снесло волной: лёгкие моментально наполнились морской водой и вскоре его обмякшее тело кидало из стороны в сторону, словно тряпичную куклу.</p><p>Бак вспомнил все прошлые разы, когда здесь находился.</p><p>В памяти всплыл день, когда он впервые встретил Кристофера, но не в школе после землетрясения, а здесь: в месте, заполненным светом и медленным передвижением умирающих. Он вспомнил, каким несчастным тогда выглядел Кристофер, как сильно расстроился из-за отца. Из-за Эдди. Человека, который войдёт в жизнь Бака спустя шесть месяцев и изменит… всё.</p><p>Бак вспомнил, как отдал Крису билет обратно к жизни, думая, что умрёт вместо него. Позже он познакомился с ним после землетрясения, а тот звонко рассмеялся и сказал: «Я тебя знаю». Каким-то образом Крис всегда знал, что Бак для него сделал. И Эдди… тоже знал. Той же ночью он спросил у него о ярком месте, но Бак ничего не помнил.</p><p>В последний раз, когда Бак попал сюда, сам он тонул, а волны цунами уничтожали город. Сжав в кулаке билет «Возвращайся назад», он побежал к вратам, отталкивая с пути всех, кто стоял в очереди. Бак ни за что не мог позволить Крису попасть в яркое место без него. Ни за что не мог позволить снова держать в руке билет. Бак с разбега кинулся через врата и вернулся к жизни, очнувшись в своём теле. Он всплыл на поверхность, откашливая воду из лёгких. Бак не мог умереть. И не умрёт. Бак должен был найти Кристофера и доставить его в безопасное место.</p><p>Бак спас его однажды, спасёт и снова. И снова, и снова, если понадобится.</p><p>Бак продолжал смотреть в зеркало, когда изображение изменилось в последний раз: последствия цунами, которое чуть не лишило его всего, исчезло, а следом появились они с Эдди, окружённые землёй и камнями.</p><p>Они выехали на поисково-спасательную операцию. Несколько безмозглых детей забрались в заброшенный участок канализационной системы на окраине города, который был закрыт уже добрый десяток лет. Часть канализационной трубы обрушилась, отрезав им путь на выход. Отправившиеся за ними Бак с Эдди вывели детей, но из-за нового обвала сами угодили в ловушку. Пробираясь сквозь обломки, им удалось добраться до крошечного кармана за несколько секунд до того, как всё вокруг обрушилось.</p><p>В том, что кислородный баллон Эдди оказался поврежден во время обрушения, вины Бака не было. Им пришлось снять баллоны и пожарные куртки для того, чтобы пролезть по крошечному тоннелю вперёд до небольшого открытого пространства в нескольких ярдах от них. Эдди полз первым, Бак медленно двигался за ним, таща за собой их снаряжение, пока вокруг них проваливалась земля и обрушивались камни.</p><p>Что должен был сделать Бак, когда проверил снаряжение и обнаружил, что баллон Эдди повреждён? Эдди нужно было вернуться домой, к сыну. Поэтому Бак отдал ему целый — практически полный — баллон, а себе оставил повреждённый. И они остались ждать. И ждать.</p><p>Бак теперь знал, что их спасли. В зеркале он видел, как инструментами пробивали стену сбоку от них, а в это время Эдди медленно-медленно давил ему на грудь. Точно так же, как Эбби, Чим и Мэдди.</p><p>Бак не знал, почему продолжал возвращаться сюда. Окей, отчасти понимал. Но не знал, почему его продолжали отправлять обратно к жизни. Бак посмотрел на билет, сжатый в руке, и увидел на нём написанную крупными золотыми буквами фразу: «Возвращайся назад». Такую же, как и все предыдущие разы.</p><p>— Почему? — спросил Бак у существа, зная, что не услышит ответ. Он задавал этот вопрос и раньше, но всегда добивался лишь одного — улыбки.</p><p>— Я сделаю тебе подарок, — произнесло существо, развернув его к слишком знакомым вратам. Можно было подумать, что для него это место словно старый родительским дом.</p><p>— Какой подарок? — спросил Бак.</p><p>Когда они дошли до нужных врат, существо остановилось, а затем прижало к его лбу два сияющих пальца.</p><p>— Я хочу подарить тебе воспоминания. Возможно, тогда ты будешь более осторожен и я не увижу тебя снова на протяжении долгого времени.</p><p>Бак посмотрел на свой билет и провёл большим пальцем по золотым изгибам слова «Назад». Он был благодарен за это. Всё изменилось с тех пор, когда он отдал Кристоферу свой билет. Тогда он готов был умереть, если это значило, что маленький мальчик вернётся к отцу. Но теперь он знает этого самого мальчика и любит его больше всего на свете. И Эдди… У Бака не находилось слов, чтобы объяснить, что именно он чувствовал к Эдди.</p><p>Бак не готов умереть ни сегодня, ни в ближайшем будущем. Возможно, когда он вернётся сюда снова, через много-много лет, то потому, что последует за любовью всей своей жизни. Как в случае с Митчеллом и Томасом. Это было бы чудесно. Бак не был бы против подобного исхода.</p><p>— Ты Бог? — спросил Бак, встав перед самыми вратами.</p><p>Существо просто молча подмигнуло Баку, отчего тот покраснел.</p><p>— Действительно. Глупый вопрос, — кивнул он.</p><p>Но было ли это глупо потому, что существо являлось Богом… или потому, что это было не так? Бак хотел сказать существу, что ничего не понимает, хотел попросить внести конкретики. Однако сказать ничего не успел, так как почувствовал толчок — похожий больше на порыв сильного ледяного ветра. Бак успел только моргнуть, а уже в следующую секунду очнулся от собственного хриплого вдоха. Нависая над ним, плакал Эдди.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Если Эван Бакли не прекратит жертвовать собой ради семьи Диаз, Эдди сам его убьёт. Он дал себе это обещание, сидя верхом на бессознательном теле Бака и пытаясь запустить его сердце. В это время Бобби и Чим толкали медицинскую каталку — на которой они находились вдвоём — в сторону ожидающей машины скорой помощи. Ген бежала рядом с ними, нажимая на кислородную маску каждые двадцать компрессий, проталкивая воздух в неработающие лёгкие.</p><p>Эдди не знал. Понятия не имел, что Бак поменял их кислородные баллоны после того, как они вылезли из тоннеля. Он понятия не имел, что баллон Бака — его баллон, он должен был быть его! — оказался повреждён. И пока они ждали, когда команда их откопает, в нём заканчивался кислород.</p><p>Эдди находился в неведении всё время. А потом услышал голос Бобби, который пытался до них докричаться через сделанное маленькое отверстие. Через него в крохотный застойный карман — в который они с Баком заползли, так как остальной путь отрезали опавшие камень и земля, — начал проникать свежий воздух.</p><p>Эдди повернулся к Баку, хотел поделиться радостью того, что их нашли, но обнаружил, что тот лежит без сознания, с кислородным баллоном на нуле и посиневшими губами.</p><p>Эдди понятия не имел, но должен был догадаться.</p><p>Они долго прождали. Команда пробивалась к ним медленно, потому что им нужно было убедиться, что оставшиеся целыми стены канализации не обрушатся и не раздавят их во время спасательной операции. В какой-то момент Бак перестал говорить. До этого он довольно продолжительное время болтал, заполняя темноту раздражающим, но при этом всё ещё очаровательным голосом. Он делился фактами о других обрушениях, произошедших в этом районе, рассказывал о поездке с Крисом в зоопарк на выходных и научной ярмарке в школе, которую тот не мог дождаться.</p><p>А потом поток слов прекратился, растворившись в тишине. Эдди должен был догадаться. Разве Бак когда-либо так долго хранил молчание?</p><p>Эдди чувствовал толчки и качку всё то время, пока каталку погружали в машину скорой помощи, и каждый раз напрягал руки, чтобы не сбиться с ритма. Команде потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы пробить достаточно большую дыру в стене, в которую поместилось бы бессознательное тело Бака. Эдди не знал, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он начал делать непрямой массаж сердца, но не собирался останавливаться, пока не почувствует, что сердце Бака бьётся самостоятельно.</p><p>— Не поступай так со мной, Бак, — прорычал Эдди, вытерев выступившие слезы. После чего соскользнул с Бака, чтобы Чим смог запустить его сердце дефибриллятором.</p><p>— Разряд! — Бак дёрнулся от силы пронзившего его электричества, но пульса по-прежнему не было.</p><p>— Эдди, позволь мне…</p><p>— Нет, — Эдди не дал Бобби закончить предложение. Он вернулся к работе: положив руки на грудь Бака, Эдди качал кровь по его венам. — Ну же, Бак!</p><p>— Разряд! — предупредил Чим.</p><p>Эдди поднял руки и глубоко вздохнул, когда Ген вылезла из машины, а Бобби захлопнул за ними дверь. Скорая помощь с грохотом ехала по дороге, ревя сиреной. Ничего, пульса всё ещё не было.</p><p>Эдди положил руки обратно на грудь и давил, давил. И молил.</p><p>— Бак, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Разряд!</p><p>Ничего.</p><p>Давил и давил. Всё вокруг воспринималось как при замедленной съёмке. Эдди было необходимо, чтобы Бак вернулся. Он не мог вот так его потерять. Слишком мало времени они провели вместе.</p><p>— Пожалуйста!</p><p>— Разряд!</p><p>Бак очнулся с хриплым вдохом, и Эдди почувствовал, как из горла вырвалось рыдание.</p><p>— О, слава Богу, — облегчённо простонал Чим, позволив электродам упасть на пол. — Бак, ты меня слышишь?</p><p>Бак закашлялся, а затем болезненно застонал, медленно кивнув головой.</p><p>— Эд… — Бак потянулся одной рукой к Эдди, и тот взял её в свои ладони, после чего притянул к груди и крепко сжал.</p><p>— Ты в порядке, — со всхлипом вздохнул Бак, слабо сжав пальцы Эдди.</p><p>— Я в порядке? Dios*, Бак, ты идиот! — Он всё ещё плакал. Эдди чувствовал, как по щекам текут слёзы, капая на их сцепленные в замок руки.</p><p>— Не кричи на меня. Я чуть не умер, — еле ворочая языком, выдавил Бак.</p><p>Из груди Эдди вырвалось ещё одно рыдание, но ему было всё равно. Продолжая одной рукой сжимать ладонь Бака, вторую Эдди положил ему на грудь, желая чувствовать биение сердца под ладонью, пока они мчались к больнице.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>— Эдди?</p><p>Эдди мгновенно проснулся. В темноте он повернулся лицом к Баку и инстинктивно протянул руку к его кисти, пальцами нащупывая пульс. Они находились в его спальне: спали вместе в одной постели впервые за почти два года.</p><p>Другой раз, когда Эдди позволил этому случиться — после землетрясения, когда оба были истощены настолько, что едва могли стоять на ногах. Но это произошло до того, как вернулась Шеннон, до того, как они пытались возобновить свой брак, до того, как она умерла, оставив Эдди с настолько разбитым сердцем, что он не знал заживёт ли оно вообще когда-нибудь.</p><p>После проведённой вместе ночи Эдди решил, что наличие Бака в своей постели — очень плохая идея. Чувства, которые он испытывал к Баку заходили намного дальше обычной дружбы или рабочих отношений. Несмотря на то, что временами Эдди был уверен, что Бак испытывал к нему похожие чувства, он просто… не мог заставить себя пересечь эту черту.</p><p>Бак значил для него слишком много, до ноющей боли в груди. Иногда романтические отношения заканчиваются грязно. Эдди предпочел бы, чтобы Бак всегда был рядом с ним в качестве друга, чем рисковал потерять его ради шанса на нечто большее.</p><p>Поэтому во второй раз, когда Бак остался на ночь, Эдди принёс ему одеяло и подушку, а не пригласил разделить с собой кровать. Два дня назад Эдди целовал Шеннон на парковке новой школы Криса, не имея понятия к чему приведут их отношения. Но Эдди знал, что его великолепный лучший друг не мог спать с ним рядом, будто это ничего не значило.</p><p>Той ночью Бак колебался всего мгновение, а потом забрал постельное белье, заглянув Эдди в глаза, будто ища в них… что-то. Видимо, он нашёл то, что искал, потому что сразу после этого коротко кивнул и устроился на диване, пожелав Эдди спокойной ночи, когда тот направился в спальню. На следующее утро Бак проснулся пораньше, чтобы приготовить для всех вафли и в течение следующих двух лет ни разу не жаловался на то, что спал на диване.</p><p>Но сегодня Эдди не мог допустить мысли, что Бака не будет рядом. Когда его выписали из больницы — всего через несколько часов после того, как тот чуть не умер, — Эдди попросил его поехать к ним домой. Бак согласился, мягко и понимающе улыбнувшись, что Эдди решил полностью проигнорировать. Он не мог позволить ему вернуться в свою квартиру одному после того, как тот чуть не пожертвовал своей жизнью ради Эдди.</p><p>Как только они приехали к ним домой, Бак помог уложить Криса спать — несмотря на протесты Эдди о том, что ему нужно отдохнуть, — а затем пошёл занимать своё привычное место на неудобном диване.</p><p>Но даже расстояние до дивана казалось слишком далёким.</p><p>Поэтому Эдди взял его ладонь в свою и спокойно повёл за собой по коридору. Бак ничего не сказал, просто мягко улыбнулся и последовал за ним в комнату.</p><p>Эдди помнил порядок действий ещё с прошлого раза, будто танец, который практиковал годами и знал все шаги наизусть: он дал Баку запасной комплект пижамы и ушёл чистить зубы. Тот факт, что в этот раз в стаканчике рядом с зубной щёткой Эдди была его собственная, Бак никак не прокомментировал.</p><p>Переодевшись, Бак присоединился к Эдди в ванной, после чего игриво толкнул его в сторону, чтобы добраться до раковины. Закончив приводить себя в порядок, Эдди вернулся в комнату и лег на ту половину кровати что ближе к двери. Он практически уверен, что Бак нарочно ударил его локтем в то же место, что и прошлый раз, когда укладывался.</p><p>Они лежали рядом друг с другом в темноте, как и два года назад. Эдди слушал тихое дыхание Бака — звук, который он больше никогда не будет воспринимать как должное.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — напряжённо спросил Эдди, считая удары пульса Бака кончиками пальцев. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>Бак тихо засмеялся и Эдди мгновенно захотелось ему врезать. Это было не смешно. Ничего из этого не было смешным. Бак чуть не умер сегодня. Снова.</p><p>Эдди даже не был уверен сколько раз такое происходило, сколько раз Бак находился на волосок от смерти. Эдди точно знал о четырёх случаях, и это уже было чертовски много.</p><p>— Ничего не случилось, Эдди. Расслабься.</p><p>— Расслабься? Ты издеваешься надо мной? — раздражённо выдохнул Эдди, отпустив запястье Бака. Он сел на кровати, стараясь разглядеть его лицо в темноте. — Ты сегодня чуть не погиб.</p><p>— Всё обошлось. Я здесь с тобой.</p><p>— Ещё бы чуть-чуть и тебя бы здесь не было. Каких-то десять минут — чёрт возьми, две минуты в той дыре — и я бы не... Как я должен к этому относиться, Бак? Ещё две чёртовы минуты, и мне пришлось бы прийти домой и сказать Кристоферу, что ещё один человек, которого он любит, погиб. А я не мог ничего сделать для того, чтобы остановить это!</p><p>Когда жизнь Бака находилась буквально в его руках, Эдди не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём другом. Но здесь, в темноте, когда Бак вёл себя так, будто ничего не произошло, словно сегодня был обычный рабочий день, Эдди ощущал нарастающее чувство страха, злости и печали.</p><p>— Эдди… — Бак говорил мягко и тихо, словно извиняясь. Только Эдди не хотел извинений от него, он просто хотел… Ему нужен был Бак.</p><p>Эдди хотел, чтобы Бак был в безопасности. Хотел, чтобы он был рядом. Эдди хотел, чтобы Бак помогал укладывать Кристофера спать каждую ночь, чтобы они также лежали рядом в темноте, а утром просыпались и шли готовить завтрак. Эдди хотел, чтобы Бак болтал, заполняя тишину в доме. Эдди хотел его так близко, чтобы можно было протянуть руку и почувствовать как сильно бьётся его сердце. Когда Эдди нужно будет напоминание о том, что Бак всё ещё жив.</p><p>Бак чуть не умер сегодня, на собственной вечеринке, зажатый под пожарной машиной, платя по счетам чьего-то чужого преступления. И он чуть не умер два года назад на берегу залива, когда они ещё даже не были знакомы.</p><p>— Больше никаких смертей, — прошептал Эдди и в следующую секунду протянул ладони и обхватил ими лицо Бака, притягивая ближе. А потом ещё ближе, что можно было почувствовать его горячее дыхание на коже. И поцеловал.</p><p>Бак застыл на мгновение, вздохнул и подался вперед. Обнял Эдди за плечи и притянул к себе, пока между ними не осталось и миллиметра пространства. Эдди хотелось, чтобы так было всегда. Хотел чувствовать тепло его кожи, биение сердца и тёплое дыхание у себя на губах, когда тот прервал поцелуй.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Эдди ему в губы.</p><p>Эдди чувствовал губами улыбку Бака и не мог сдержать собственную, снова медленно целуя, запоминая его вкус и ощущения. Эдди сжал в кулаке пижамную рубашку Бака, а второй рукой скользнул по груди вверх к затылку, большим пальцем поглаживая место на шее, где под кожей ровно бился пульс.</p><p>— Я должен был почти-что-умереть очень давно, — сказал Бак. Его дыхание немного сбилось, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга.</p><p>Так, хватит, Эдди сейчас сам его убьёт.</p><p>— Ты и так умирал, идиот! Слишком много раз!</p><p>Бак засмеялся и невесомо поцеловал Эдди в губы, щёку, нос. Он снова засмеялся, когда Эдди смешно поморщился и попытался уклониться от его прикосновений.</p><p>— Это не смешно! — ледяным тоном рявкнул Эдди. Он определенно всё ещё злился. Но то, как Бак водил ладонями его плечам и рукам, дразнил пальцами, пробираясь под футболку и нежно касаясь кожи, очень отвлекало.</p><p>— Я знаю, — мягко произнёс Бак. — Мне жаль.</p><p>Ещё один поцелуй пришёлся ему в скулу, ещё один в щёку, и ещё один в шею. Эдди начал забывать, почему злился.</p><p>— Просто… больше так не делай.</p><p>Бак только что-то промычал в ответ, запустив ладони под рубашку Эдди и проделывая дорожку из поцелуев от шеи снова к его губам.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Бак рассказал им о ярком месте на следующее утро после завтрака, когда они втроём устроились на диване, совершенно забыв про какой-то документальный фильм о природе, который Бак изначально хотел посмотреть.</p><p>— Я бы поступил так хоть тысячу раз, — произнёс он, крепко сжимая в объятиях Кристофера и рассказав о том дне, когда отдал ему свой билет. А ещё о том, что ни секунды не жалел о своём решении, даже когда стоял и ждал своей очереди.</p><p>Затем уже Эдди крепко прижимал к себе обоих, в то время как Бак продолжил свой рассказ о том, сколько раз он там побывал, о старике, который отдал ему билет и наказал ему спасти как можно больше жизней, и только потом возвращаться.</p><p>— Не думаю, что он ожидал, что я буду возвращаться столько раз, — засмеялся Бак. Эдди не знал, как он мог так спокойно об этом рассказывать. Он хотел завернуть Бака в пузырчатую пленку и навсегда запереть в комнате.</p><p>У Эдди сердце рвало на куски, когда он узнал о цунами. Их команда прекрасно понимала, чем могло обернуться то, что Эдди с Крисом были на пирсе в тот день — они находились в самом центре удара волны, — но никто из них не догадывался, что в тот день они чуть не потеряли навсегда Бака, а потом Кристофера. Если бы Бак не вернулся из яркого места в тот день, Эдди потерял бы их обоих.</p><p>— Чего я не понимаю, — по телевизору продолжал идти документальный фильм, который, на самом деле, никто не смотрел, и через какое-то время Бак нарушил молчание, — это то, почему Кристофер запомнил нашу первую встречу, а я нет. Я так понимаю, что люди не должны ничего помнить, если они возвращаются назад.</p><p>— Они оставили мне воспоминания, — сказал Кристофер, взглянув на Бака с Эдди. Улыбка на его лице была широкой и яркой, как в ту ночь, когда его забрали из школы после землетрясения.</p><p>Эдди не мог поверить, что с тех пор прошло почти два года. Не мог поверить, сколько всего изменилось в его жизни: он был отцом-одиночкой, потерянным и плывущим по течению, а теперь всё, что ему было нужно в этой жизни сидели здоровые и счастливые рядом на диване.</p><p>— Они сказали почему? — спросил Бак, нежно прикоснувшись ладонью к щеке Криса также, как его сын делал с ними обоими.</p><p>— Они сказали, что мне нужно тебя запомнить. Потому что я найду тебя снова. И я нашёл, — Кристофер плотнее прижался к боку Эдди, схватившись за пульт одной рукой и протянув Баку другую.</p><p>Бак взял его ладонь в свою и нежно сжал, а затем наклонился и поцеловал Эдди в губы.</p><p>— Я так рад, что ты меня нашёл, — тихо произнёс он.</p><p>Эдди поцеловал Бака ещё раз, крепче прижимая к себе обоих.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Обычно ты не вмешиваешься.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Это не твоё дело.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Твоё дело — это смотреть, объяснять и помогать им уходить в иной мир.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Разумная жизнь проходила через это место сотни тысяч лет, и ты за всем наблюдал.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Этот ... твой любимчик.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Тебе разрешено иметь любимчика?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Это не важно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он у тебя есть.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>События, когда он спас малыша и оказался спасённым в ответ, по какой-то причине переплетая их судьбы, никогда раньше не случались.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И таким образом, был создан гобелен из жизней, который вместе составлял нечто... экстраординарное.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>В конце концов, ты оставил малышу воспоминания не просто так.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И вот ты продолжаешь наблюдать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И помогать тем, кто проходит через это место.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И ты действительно надеешься, что не увидишь своего любимчика снова в течение долгого, долгого времени.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Но если это всё же случится — потому что ты понимаешь, что воспоминания об этом месте не остановят твоего любимчика от самопожертвования, — ты будешь готов.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И всегда будешь отправлять туда, где его ждут.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dios (исп.) — Боже, Господи.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Челюсти жизни — инструмент, используемый пожарными.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>